The purpose of this study is to evaluate the analgesic effects of a 10% trolamine salicylate cream in subjects with pain associated with arthritis of the hand and wrist. It will extend previous research of the efficacy of trolamine salicylate as treatment for mild to moderate pain associated with arthritis.